


Hurt and Comfort Bingo Challenge Round 10

by dont_hate_me01



Series: HC Bingo Round 10 [1]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Gen, H/C Bingo Round 10, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: A bunch of stories all placed together for round 10 of the Hurt/Comfort Bingo challenge over on LJ. This challenge runs from June 10, 2019 to January 5, 2020.





	Hurt and Comfort Bingo Challenge Round 10

**Author's Note:**

> Stories will be added here as they are completed. The rating as well as warnings will be changed when the stories are posted. None of the stories will be read by a beta reader!! Yes, there will be mistakes.

**stalkers** | **drugged** | **loss of voice** | **bullet wounds** | **haunted**  
---|---|---|---|---  
**sensory deprivation** | **blackmail** | **motion sickness** | **loss of a treasured possession** | **depression**  
**~~backrubs / massages~~** | **bargaining for protection** | **WILD CARD** | **homesickness** | **CPR / rescue breathing**  
**heart attack / heart trouble** | **forced to rely on enemy / rival** | **group support** | **branding** | **unexpected consequences of planned soulbonding**  
**job-related trauma** | **archaic medical treatment** | **fire** | **major illness or injury** | **undeserved reputation**


End file.
